1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for operating a motor vehicle in an automated driving mode, in which a standard trajectory is ascertained which implements a vehicle control according to the destination setting specified by the driver and the current environment situation, and a safety trajectory is ascertained which implements safe stopping of the vehicle in the event of an emergency as a function of the current vehicle environment situation, the standard trajectory being forwarded to a first control device and the safety trajectory being forwarded to a second control device, and the actuator devices for the vehicle control are actuated by the first control device in the standard operation, and in the safety situation, when the automated driving operation cannot be ensured, the actuator devices are actuated by the second control device in order to stop the vehicle without danger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer unit and an associated method for safely shutting off of a vehicle is known from the published German patent application document DE 10 2011 086 241 A1; here, it is checked whether an emergency situation is at hand, and if an emergency situation has been detected, a driver assistance system guides the vehicle to the side of a road in that information is queried from an external data base and taken into account by the driver assistance system.